The Inteview
by decipal05
Summary: Rick is a scientist on something called Project Genesis which has the goal of creating a Real Pokémon in a world where they are only cartoons, but recently things have taken a turn so Rick has asked for help from a mysterious organization.
1. a short Intro

**This is my first fan fiction so I'm a noob. This was an idea I got when I was wondering that I got when I wondered what it would be like if Pokémon was real. This led me to think about how they could become real in a believable manner and eventually I decided to write up a story. I hope you will enjoy reading this and then decide to review to tell me what I did good or what I need to fix when I go through these to make corrections. Right I'm going to stop talking and let you read the story now.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything associated with the franchise, Pokémon is the property of Nintendo, Game Freak, and any other company that works on the Pokémon franchise. While some locations may be based on Real areas all characters and organizations are fictional, any similarities to any existing people or organizations is purely coincidental.**  
><strong>

**Sunrise Bar- Tri-Cities**

I thought to myself as I stared down at the wood work of the bar table. The Bar tender slid the drink I had requested in front of me, after which I looked up and thanked him. He looked at me and saw that I was obviously a little distracted.

"Somethin wrong?" he asked looking a little worried

"Well… I guess the problem is… I don't know if something's wrong" I admitted continuing to look at the surface of the counter. This probably didn't sound like an honest answer, but it was the only way I could think of responding.

"Hmm… well just promise me you won't do anything crazy Okay?" He said waiting for me to reply.

"Alright" I answered sounding a little distracted, that was because I knew I was in this bar because I was about to do something crazy. In fact the whole reason I was even in this area at all was because of something crazy I had been doing for three years. Well, I mean the project I was working on was well within known sciences, but I knew if I told anyone about the project they'd say I was crazy and honestly I can't say I'd blame them.

The bartender still seemed a bit concerned, but was satisfied by my answer and returned to his work. As I sat there sipping on my beer a bit I decided I would wait for them to show up until my drink was gone. As I slowly drained the contents of my glass I occasionally would glance at the door or the clock the wall that read "Seller's Draft Live It Up!" After fifteen minutes or so the cold glass I had in my hand was empty I glanced around hoping to see them. I didn't see the person I was supposed to have met here. Sighing I pulled out the money to pay for my drink, but just before I could put the money down a hand came in from nowhere and slapped down the payment. I followed the arm the hand belonged to, finding a man dressed in a black suit and tie wearing reflective aviators.

"On me since I'm so late." The man said looking at what I assumed was me since it was hard to tell with the glasses on him. I would later wonder why he was wearing sunglasses if it was eleven o'clock at night but I digress.

"I started to think you wouldn't come" I said as my reflection stared back at me in his mirror like glasses.

"Yes, sorry about that, my associates and had some… business that finished later than expected." The man said in a way that would make anyone a little nervous. I calmed my nerves by reminding myself that I was talking to this agent because I needed help.

"Right uhh… where do you want to do the interview" I asked hesitantly.

"The Interview will take place at a secure location a few clicks from here" the agent informed me like he had to say this a thousand times before. I was a little taken aback by this because I thought they would just talk with me in a corner or something.

I started to say "Well, I guess I'll just get in my car and follo…" but the agent interrupted me saying no we will be providing transport to the location. It's just for security purposes." The man reassured me and finally asked "That's ok, right?" as if I had a choice in the matter.

"That'll be fine" I said

"Alright we better go then; our ride is waiting for us." He said. As I stood up I grabbed my brief case and followed him through the door and then to a parked SUV that had a glossy black paint job. The unnamed agent opened the door and motioned for me to enter which I did.

When I got in I noticed the seats inside were configured differently from most SUVs of the same type. The middle seats were pilot seats, but they faced towards the back of the car, and the back seats were rap around seats. The other thing I noticed was there where two armed guard holding M-16s and fully equipped with military gear. This did not shock me nor did it scare me since I had been around something similar at the base I worked at. The two guards got up and did a search of me to make sure that I wasn't carrying anything dangerous, and then they confiscated the brief case I was carrying. I thought about objecting since it had the evidence I needed to prove my claims, but I knew how security worked in these situations. Finding nothing they let me sit down and they returned to their posts in the backward pilot seats.

**Somewhere near Tri-Cites**

After the SUV started to move the guard had put a blind fold on me and didn't take it off till we were in the "interview room". I got the impression of it being more of an interrogation room since I was seated at a metal table looking at what I guessed was a one way mirror. Suddenly the door next to the one way mirror burst open and the same agent that met me at the bar sat down across from me at the table.

"Alright, state your name and why you contacted us" the agent started the interview.

"My name is Rick Morison and I am one of the Head scientists on Project Genesis" I told him.

"Head scientist?" the agent scoffed "and I've never even heard of a Project Genesis" he said skeptically

Neither of which surprised me I knew I looked nothing like a scientist and being only 22 didn't help my cause. Also, my messy red hair didn't help me look the part of a head of a project. I was also not surprised by the fact he had not heard of Project Genesis considering it was the second best kept secret our country had and was only surpassed in secrecy by the Aurora Project. The Aurora project was so secret that not even I knew any details just that they were working with some kind of quantum tech, and their base of operations was located at the heart of every conspiracy, Area-51.

Ignoring his remarks I continued "The reason I contacted you is because things have gotten… out of hand, and well… I don't know who else I could go to." I said staring down at the table.

"What has gotten out of hand?" the agent said obviously interested now.

"Well, I can't just tell you I have to explain what happened before things got out of control. Otherwise you wouldn't understand the problem or even the project."

"Well, ok then let's hear the details" the agent said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Ok I guess we should start with my college project…"


	2. Where It All Began

**This is my next chapter, It is back story along with the next chapter after that I promise there will be a lot more to do with Pokémon in the chapters 4+. I will get the next chapter up shortly, please review. I will see you later.**

**4 years earlier at the UCLA campus L.A. California**

This was the college I went to and also the place where the discovery that got me involved in the craziness I was now facing. While I enjoyed my time here the challenges of being a student did weigh on me occasionally. I wasn't a party kind of person so I usually figured some way of creating chaos around the campus for fun. This was in the form of simple pranks all the way up to hacking the school's computer systems. This resulted in me getting a legendary status around the school, along with getting me into trouble… a lot.

Well, let's just say that my last little entertainment project didn't end so well, since I got not just myself in lockup, but the other six members of my team as well. In my defense, how was I supposed to know there was a fraction of my gateway program that didn't get fully deleted? Also, how was I supposed to know they would have the entire computer science department work on reconstructing it based off that fraction? But they did and so that's why I and six other people were here, but we weren't the only ones here, but we were by far the most respected. That tends to happen when you pull off getting computers to argue with professors, and then at a set time we set the computers to display a video of one of us in a mask taunting security for good measure. What also added to that respect was the fact we got caught three months after the incident and we only got a day of it because "it was a good educational experience" but either way we were here.

I looked over at the person seated next to me and asked him "so… what are you in for?".

"I had a…umm disagreement with a professor on what gene we should use in a gene treatment" he said sighing a little afterwards.

"Well, I've heard on professors marking people down in their classes over disagreements but putting you into lockdown?" I said wondering what would be the cause for such overkill.

"Umm… well it was a little more than the disagreement" he said with a bit of a sheepish smile. "You see I may have gotten into a yelling match and then I may have… used the gene he told me not to anyway." Grinning mischievously as he admitted his crime.

That's when he…

Back to the "Interview room"

"Excuse me! But what relevance does this have with the… Oh what did you call it? Project Genesis?" The agent interrupted with an annoyed tone.

"I was getting to that, but I will speed it up a bit" I reassured him. After he grudgingly acknowledged my comment I began again "Where were we?... Oh that's right he was asking me about my crime"

**UCLA Campus**

He wanted to know what I did to get in here and I can tell you I just about shit bricks because I had yet seen someone who didn't know my crime. I didn't really like the attention to my activities since it made it hard to pull pranks and such so I told him I got caught with booze or something along those lines. My response just made him smile and nod saying "Well, you turned out to be worth talking to after all. I thought someone as infamous as you would be bragging about your crime, so I wanted to see if you would. Oh right my name is Evan by the way, Evan Michelson" He said introducing himself.

It was at that point I glanced down and noticed a notebook he had in front of him. On it were a bunch of equations I didn't bother to read. I then asked him "What's that?" while pointing to the note book. He looked down and saw what I was pointing at and said "Oh this? It's just a project I working on"

"What kind of project?" I asked

"Well, you see I'm hoping this is a fixed genetic sequence that could repair genetic disorders" he elaborated.

"Wow cool! Let me see" I said grabbing the Notebook reading the notes he had. I had to struggle with it a bit, but I could decipher it because I had taken some bio classes, but they were obviously less advanced than his.

Evan continued as I read through the notes saying "Yah the DNA structures should work the problem is administering it effectively" he said.

"Well, wouldn't you use Germ-Line Therapy?" I asked him looking up from the notebook.

"Ahh… how did you?" He said rather confused "I thought you were in the Computer Science and Communications fields?" he said giving me a suspicious look.

While it was true that those where the areas I was majoring in those areas I had been taking Bio-tech classes. Admittedly it was to research the possibility of DNA based computers, but I still learned about forming cellular structures and how to use them.

"Bio-Tech" I explained "I learned a lot on how perform this type of gene therapy, but not as much about the Genetics being delivered" I admitted.

That's when Evan got an Idea. If only we knew how much this idea of his would throw our lives into chaos.

**2 Months Later**

Evan's idea turned out to be me, him, and a few others getting together to work on something we called project Golden Fleece. Of course, this "project" was supposed to be top-secret, hush hush and all that, but really it was one of the most well document "secret projects" since Area 51.

People didn't just know the name of the project they knew what its goals were. Golden Fleece got mixed reviews from the people on campus. Some people said it was amazing what we were doing for medical research while others called us mad scientists and some other names… which I shall not repeat during this interview. Either way I used these reactions the best way I could, for example I started putting flyers up for test subjects in a joke flyer that I knew would cause the people who were afraid of what we were doing to freak out, which it did. I also got very good at an evil laugh to use whenever someone called me monster or something like that.

Anyway, we were two months into the Golden Fleece project when we did our first test on the lab rats. Over the course of those two months we had all made major strides, but everyone said the greatest advancement was the delivery system that the injection ran on. Which Evan and I put together, but he said he only help with some of the RNA encoding for it and said that I had done the rest. I can honestly say I don't know how accurate that is exactly, but I was happy to take credit for the advance.

Interview Room – Present Day

"Wow wow wow! Backup, are you telling me you took credit for discovering something that you never did?" the agent asked me in the middle of my story.

"No I did work on the delivery system, and he did help with the RNA encoding I just think with the amount of work he put in on the system he dissevered at least half the credit, but he wouldn't take it" I explained

"What did Evan do exactly on this project" The agent asked

"He was the head of the entire project and the DNA sequencing, encoding, and packaging" I explained

"And you?" the interviewer said with a questioning look on his face

"I was the head of the Delivery/ Biotech team" I said nodding

"Now as I was saying…

**UCLA Campus- 4 years earlier**

The system we needed had to allow us to alter the DNA of the individual after conception or birth which made it a difficult task. Especially since we wanted to only use one injection to complete this task. The system we came up with was fairly ingenious and if it worked like it did on paper it would only need one shot to work. How we made it was first we took an E-coli bacteria and removed the DNA in it, we then replaced it with the modified E-Coli DNA, We also added the DNA we wanted it to deliver as a separate unread gene that was carried by the bacteria. We then took the modified bacteria and placed it in a bioreactor where it multiplied itself along with the DNA we wanted to deliver. We programmed the bacteria cells to produce the instruction RNA that when exposed to a chemical compound we would introduce them with. Once the instruction mRNA (Messenger RNA) was formed it started to produce proteins that were then supposed to be formed into an orb like shape. While that was happening the mRNA that was produced also gives instructions to start replicating the DNA we wanted to deliver and package it into the protein orb which creates a virus like object. We named this virus like object a delivery packet, while it may be similar to a Virus there is a major difference, it can leave the cell that produced it without causing the cell damage. This process would continue for as long as we liked and the Delivery Packet could not leave the cell until we introduce out enabler compound which was similar to the first in that it activates a piece of the added genetic code of the bacteria. This would hopefully spread the desired genetic code because the delivery packets not only carried the DNA that was supposed to replace the old DNA in the nucleus inside the new DNA were the instructions to produce more delivery packets containing the replacement DNA.

We were ready to test product of our labor we had even factored in the immune system response and countered it by having delivery packets "infect" the white blood cells informing them that the new DNA is not an enemy. Hopefully this process would continue until all the cells in the patient's body had the corrected DNA. Granted this would not happen overnight, but in theory it would only require one injection and if it was someone like me getting the treatment that was good thing.

Now we had made our first complete batch of the substance and decided to call it RGRA Prototype-1 which stood for Rat Genetic Repair Agent Prototype Version 1. We prepared our 25 special rats that had intentionally been given a case of Muscular Dystrophy for the injection. We had a total of 50 of these special rats half was to be injected with RGRA Prototype-1, the other half was set up to be our control group and was to be given no treatment for their disorder. We had run exams on all of the rats before the test to get an initial result to compare the symptoms before and after the injections.

As we prepped for the test we loaded the primed RGRA (RGRA that has been exposed to the chemical that initiates the formation of the Delivery Packets) into one side of our specially designed syringes and the arming agent (Chemical that starts the release of the Delivery Packets) into the other. The special part of these syringes was the fact it combined the arming agent and the RGRA as it was being injected allowing for a simple procedure.

As we started our injections on the rats in test group A we suddenly heard a huge racket from outside the walls of the lab. We decide to go and see what was going on outside and looked out the windows. What we saw was a bunch of people holding signs saying something about animal rights, and to stop animal testing. It was clear that they were one of those crazy over the top animal rights group that you see on TV all the time. While this would have frustrated many research teams this was not true for us in the slightest, we were glad to see them in fact we had started to worry they wouldn't show up.

"Bout time they showed up. I thought they were gonna miss out on the surprise." I said with a devious smile.

"All right we'll put the injections on hold, go have some fun, and don't blow off your hands ok guys" Evan said as he shook his head.

With Evan's ok we ran to the roof and pushed forward the three hypersonic direction speakers we had "borrowed" from the electronics classes. We aimed the three speakers at the protesters, widened the beam a bit, and turned on the wobble sound cranking up the volume. We knew they could hear it because they started to cover their ears and some broke from the crowed to get out of its range. That's when we started throwing some fire crackers into the crowd and switch one of the speaker to a gun fire sound. You should have seen the crowd scatter after that it was like they were ants and someone had just gotten fried by a magnifying glass. At that point we started cheering and high fiving as we had finally done what we wished someone would have had done for years. After most of the protesters had run away we put the stuff away, our cookout to protest the protestors was about to start in five minutes and it had that spot reserved so the crazy Animal rights protestors wouldn't be able to return.

Anyway we went down to the lab to complete the test and after a little calibration we got down to business. In a short while we had finished all of the 25 injections for Group A and our 25 saline injections for our control group. After placing the rats back into storage we ran outside and joined the now popular cookout. The barbeques had lines full of students, but I guess that's what happens when you offer free food at a school.

**2 Weeks Later**

Well, our first test didn't go as well as we hoped only 4 of the 25 rats injected with the RGRA survived and one of those four that survived had experienced severe damage to the nervous system. The good news was that all of the 4 that survived symptoms had not gotten any worse and had stayed the same as they had when they had received the injection. The control group however was a different story. The Muscular Dystrophy they have was designed to progress very rapidly and by the time two weeks came around we had to put all of them down to stop their suffering.

We had much better success with RGRA Prototype-2 which resulted in 20 of the 25 rats injected living, all of which had been completely cured from their genetic disorder with no side effects. These results were enough to attract the attention of one of the professors who thought we should enter it into a completion for best break troughs of the year which we agreed to enter.

**Sacramento California- 1 month later**

When we entered into the competition we created the first fully developed version of our injection which we called RGRA-1. It was an effective substance which only 3 of the 50 rats had died from complications and the ones that lived were fully cured with no side effects. We had even ran double blind studies to assure that these results were accurate. We felt highly confident in our substance and were proud to have been able to work on the team that created it.

When we walked through the door of the conference hall that the completion we were attending we instantly saw a large banner. The banner read "The GeneTec Competition for Break-Throughs in Genetic Research" The banner also had a picture of a model of DNA.

The room smelled like a stuffy office mixed in with the smell of coffee. It was a bit of an expected smell, but when I found the smell of the coffee I started to look for its source. I didn't see any coffee pots, but I did see large groups of people wearing white lab coats. Glancing down at my school sweatshirt I realized I must have looked like I didn't belong here. As our group walked to our assigned area for the competition the others must have gotten the same impression I had since they seemed to be glancing down at what they were wearing as I had done earlier.

Once we had found our reserved spot we began to set up our boards, projectors, and finally we had set up computers that showed how our injection worked. After the displays had been set up we opened the protective casing that had the containers of RGRA in it along with our specially designed syringes. We set them up in a display area where we could show how they worked to the other people at the competition.

We had a couple of hours before the judges came and so we took turns at tending our booth so some of us could go and look at the other exhibits that were there. When it was my turn for a break I left with the 3 others that had been there with me we left the booth to go find some lunch. We had found a burger stand, where we went in and had lunch.

After we had eaten we looked at a few of the exhibits around the conference hall. After that we decided to go check to see how the others were doing at the stand before heading off for the remainder of our break. What we saw as we turned the corner and looked to the spot where our booth was made our jaws drop. There was a huge crowd standing around and it looked as if they were asking questions.

When Evan spotted him he yelled out "Kurtis quick I need help!"

Rolling my eyes I went over to him and asked him in an annoyed tone "With what?"

"I need you to help me answer his question, since he is asking about your system" Evan explained

"OK, but only this one I still want the rest of my break" I told him, but I got the feeling there was no break for me in the foreseeable future.

I turned to the scientist standing in front of me who then asked me a question I honestly can't remember because it was a simple question. What I do remember about this question is my realization that Evan could have easily answered his question, that and the fact that when I finished answering it I got hit with a Tidal Wave of new questions. I also noted that something or someone had told them I was the creator of the delivery system because they kept asking me how I came up with it.

I never did get back to my break, the barrage of question continued until the judges arrived at our booth. I can honestly say I was never happier to have judges critiquing the work I had done. The Judges seemed really impressed with the work we had done, but at the same time they seemed suspicious of us, I think it was our clothes.

When the judging had finished we went into the award ceremony it took a while because of all of the different categories. We had gotten 1st in most revolutionary gene therapy technique and 2nd in most revolutionary medical advancement only losing to a team that had made a machine that printed out vital organs. That is not what is important in the story, what is important was something that none of us knew at the time. What we did not know was the fact the person that would decided our future was one of the scientists in the lab coats that had been watching us the entire time.

Interrogation Room- Present Day

"I get why you were telling us this now" The examiner said nodding his head.

"Yes it was important for me to explain a bit of the background for you, but I still need to tell you about the job offer I received" I told the unnamed agent.

"Alright you can continue" the agent said nodding

"Right then where should I start… Ah! I know I start with the day I got the offer…"

**UCLA Dorms-3 weeks after the competition**

The day I got the offer was a Saturday so I didn't get up till about noon and after an hour or so I had gotten dressed and met my friends to have lunch. After we ate we decided to all go back up to my dorm and hang out for a while before we went to the movie we planned to go see. We had been sitting around BSing for about 45 minutes when we heard a knock on my door. I thought it was someone next door to us telling us to quiet down, so you can imagine my surprise to find a guy in a black suit and aviators standing in my doorway.

"Um… can I help you?" I asked looking into the glasses of the man wearing a serious face.

"I am here on behalf of the government" he said flashing an official looking badge of some organization I've never heard of before.

"Did I do something wrong?" I said with a worried tone.

"I came here to offer you a job" he said in a monotonous voice "It pays well and has good benefits. If you are interested please follow me to the safe zone to discuss the details with the Colonial" he said coldly.

As soon as I heard good pay I was in. I got my shoes on told everyone I'd be back in a little bit and then followed the guy in the black suit to a black limo. Once I was in the limo someone gave the order do begin driving and we took off. Looking in front of me I saw a man in full cameo, boots and a beret looking back at me.

"So, you are Rick Morison, I've heard quite a bit about you" he said shaking my hand. "My name is Colonial Weaver, and I called you here because I've got a proposition for you"

"A proposition?" I said in a curious tone.

"Yes I want you to work on something we call Project Genesis" He explained

"What exactly is this Project Genesis" I asked him

"I'm sorry to say I can't give you the major details until you are committed; however I can tell you that this is one of the most secret projects we have running and your starting pay will be $100,000" he told me

"100,000 a year correct?" I asked

"No, a month" he clarified

At this news I just stared and stared because I couldn't believe what I was being asked.

"What would I be doing" I asked

"You will be working in the field of genetics" He answered. "So, are you in, or shall I drop you off at the school?" he asked me.

What could I say I mean at that point in time I was living on about 200 dollars a month so that 100,000 dollars a month was awe inspiring. The only problem I had was the fact I had no Idea what they wanted me to actually do. Finally, after a long silence which I stared at the floor of the car thinking I gave my answer.

"I'm in" I said with a low voice that came from the little bit of uneasiness I still had.

"Excellent! I knew when I read your file you would be perfect for the job." The colonial said beaming at me.

"So, what will I be doing" I asked

"All will be explained on your flight to the test site. Until then we will drop you off at the school were you will return to your dorm, pack your things, get a good night's sleep, and then follow the agent that will collect you in the morning to take you to the airport. Understood?" The Colonial said like he had rehearsed it.

"I have one question" I said

"Yes, what is that?" he asked

"What do I do when my friends ask me where I've been or where I'm going?" I asked him

"Ahh, good question. Just tell them that you got a Job offer and you decided to take it." He said nodding.

A short while later I returned to my dorm room; upon entering I was bombarded with questions about where I had been for the past hour. I answered these questions by telling them I had gotten a really good job offer and would be leaving in the morning. Which was then followed by the question "How good?"

"100,000 a Month good" I answered.

"Dollars!" someone asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah and that's the starting pay" I told them

"Damn! I can see why your leaving" one of my friends said shaking his head

The next morning I had woken up had some toast before I heard a knock at the door. I answered it and found the same man who was at my door yesterday.

"Is it time?" I asked the man in the black suit

After he gave a quick single nod I grabbed my bags that contained the few things I had collected that I cared to keep (the majority of which was cloths) and followed him to a black limo in the parking lot. The car then car then took me to the airport, where after a security check I boarded an unmarked Air Force C-17. Once I was in the air the General in command of Project Genesis came out of a door behind me and started to answer question I had about the project.

**Interview Room- Present Day**

"The most interesting thing that General Elwood told me was what the goal of Project Genesis was" I told the interviewer.

"What was the goal of the project" The unnamed agent asked me with a hint of excitement in his voice.

I looked around a bit nervous because this was the part I had been dreading because I knew he would think I was crazy.

"This may be a bit hard to swallow but… The goal of Project Genesis was to…" I said not able to finish the sentence.

"What is it? Spit it out, I'll believe you" He said encouraging me to continue

"The goal was to make a real Pokémon"


	3. Up In the Air

**This is the next chapter I hope you'll like it, and don't worry the next chapter will have a lot more to do with Pokémon in it and really that's when the story really starts. Ok have fun read up and Review if you'd please bye.**

**Interview room- somewhere outside Tri-Cities Washington- Present Day**

"You expect me to believe that?" The agent who had been interviewing me asked.

"Well, no… but if I can get my brief case back from your security I could prove it to you" I told the agent.

The unnamed man in the black suit looked at me skeptically, but he eventually stood up and said "I'll see what I can do" as he left the Interview room.

After he left I looked around the room a little, it was hard to see anything because the light above the table made it hard to see anything beyond its beam. I could make out some things in the room, like the cinderblock walls and air vents, but other than some minor details the room seemed fairly desolate. Just then the door to the interview room opened again, and the agent returned to his seat.

"Your brief case is undergoing a security sweep at the moment Mr. Morison, so we will not have it for about 15 minutes, is that ok?" He asked giving the false implication of free choice.

"Yes that's fine, I guess we should press on with the story while we wait then hmm?" I asked him

"Yes let's proceed" he said nodding

"Right then let me think… Oh I know I should tell you about the briefing I got on the flight to the base"

3 Years ago- C-17 Cargo Plane at 35,000 feet above sea level

I remember this briefing the best out of all the briefings I had over the 3 years I worked on Project Genesis, because of the shock value it had. The flight started out normal, well as normal as you can get when flying in an Air Force cargo plane, but the take off was as normal as in a passenger plane, we were just seated differently. This normalcy was shattered once we reached cruising altitude.

Once the plane had gotten to about 35,000 feet or so, one of the flight crew came and told me to follow him to the briefing room. I guessed this was not normally on C-17s because the room looked like it was some kind of movable unit that was wheeled onto the airplane. When we walked up to it, it looked to me like it was a box that took up half the cargo space with a door on it. Next to the door there was a set of stairs that led to the top of the box so the flight crew could access the cockpit.

The flight crew member unlocked the door for me and allowed me to step inside the giant wheeled box saying as I passed him "I can't go any further; you're under Elwood's security now".

With that I entered the box, and the door was shut behind me. What I saw next made me panic a little bit just from the shock of what I saw, because I was inside a small airlock like room with four fully armed soldiers. What made them truly intimidating was the fact that they had face covers and goggles on so I couldn't see any of their faces.

They told me not to panic, because they where Elwood's security force and they were only running a routine security sweep before I entered the briefing room. I relaxed because I knew they were his security now and the initial shock factor was now gone, and so I let them run the security sweep on me.

They swept me over with metal detectors, bomb sniffers, radio signal detectors, they patted me down, and finally they checked my pockets. After I passed the security with flying colors they let me pass through the other door in the airlock, and into the briefing room.

What I saw inside the briefing room surprised me a little simply because of how much space the room had. In the middle of the room there was a big conference table with chairs situated around its perimeter. What really surprised me was how accurate movies were with these types of rooms because this room looked like it came off of a movie set. That's when I noticed Colonial Weaver sitting at one end of the table. He was still dressed in the army uniform that he had on yesterday, but he didn't seem to notice my presence till they closed the door behind me.

After Colonial Weaver heard the door close he looked up at me and then he said "Ah, there you are. Looks like you've met Reaper Company".

"Is that who they are?" Asked pointing at the door I just entered from.

"Yes, they are General Elwood's security for both the base and him" the Colonial said nodding. "Oh… please sit down" he said motioning to a chair next to him.

Soon after I sat down a door to the room opened, but this was a different door then the one I had come through. The first people through this door were soldiers who were identical to the ones that had run the security check on me. Colonial Weaver stood at attention and snapped a salute yelling "Commanding Officer on deck" General Elwood followed the soldiers into the room, walked over to where we were sitting, and took a seat on the other side of Colonial Weaver.

"At ease Colonial" Elwood said quickly returning the salute. "And don't be so stiff it's not like I'm the president for god's sake" Elwood chuckled.

The members of Reaper Company took positions along the walls and held their M-4s in a nonthreatening yet aggressive manner, and Colonial Weaver returned to his seat in between Elwood and I. The thing I noticed about General Elwood was the three stars he had stitched into his camo army uniform.

General Elwood obviously had a file on me or something like that because he greeted me by saying "So, you must be Rick" sticking his hand out to me.

"Yes I'm Rick Morison, General Elwood I presume" I asked while returned his handshake.

"Yes I'm General Elwood; I am the head administrator for the site of Project Genesis" he told me. "Colonial Weaver has told me a lot of good things about you, but I assume you have many questions for me." he finished.

"Yes I would like some answers, like what Project Genesis is for starters" I said wondering what exactly I had gotten myself into.

"Well, I guess that's a good place to start anyways" Elwood said. "Project Genesis is the code name of the project that you are now part of. In fact it's the whole reason you have been employed in the first place" he explained to me.

"Ok that leads me to my next question; what exactly will I be doing on this project" I continued to ask

After listening to my question General Elwood smiled and answered me by saying "That's the fun part".

"The fun part?" I asked a in a questioning tone.

"Yes, you have been selected for this project because you will be making something for us using the technology you helped created." He said looking as if he was waiting for me to ask the follow up question.

Which I did by asking him "What will I be making what exactly?"

"Well, I assume you are failure with a game called Pokémon correct?" he asked

"Yes I am, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked completely lost on where he was going with this.

"The goal of Project Genesis is to create a living Pokémon for military applications." After he told me that he watched me to see what his reaction was. Colonial Weaver did the same while wearing a sly smile.

I can tell you right now, I didn't know how to react so I just sat there and looked dumbstruck as I wondered if I should be laughing or think that he was crazy. I looked around to see if there were any cameras I could see, or if any of the guards were cracking any smiles. That's when I remembered that even if they were smiling I couldn't see it because their faces were covered.

"So, are you up to it?" General Elwood asked me in a serious tone.

"Uhh… Can I just ask you where the hidden cameras are?" I managed to say.

This made the General laugh and then he said "You don't have to worry, this is not some prank show, this is the real deal"

"So, let me ask you two things. Number one, why are you trying to make fictional creatures real when you could just make augmentations to a soldier or… something? And number two, why do you need our technology to do this?" I asked him.

"Fair enough" he said nodding "To answer your first question, we chose Pokémon because they gave us a good reference point to work with. Also, They are better then let's say… a human augment for three reasons, first they will be less likely to suffer from an overinflated ego and try to take over, second trials are much easier than they would be with a human, and third finding test subjects will be easier and less expensive. Plus, if the program reaches all of its goals it will be much more convenient for military use, compared to a human augment. Now to answer your second question, we need your technology because it's the best technique for the results we want. You see, we tried genetically altering embryos, but it didn't work fast enough and the GE eggs, that weren't cheap by the way, don't always take hold. So, it's much more efficient to use a modified version of your RGRA substance." He said looking pleased with himself after completing his explanation.

I was a little taken aback by the long winded response, but I now had a new question "Why did you only hire me if I was only part of the team that developed it?" I asked him.

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" he said with a smile. "We have hired all but one of your UCLA team" Elwood said.

"Wait, who was the one you didn't hire?" I asked

"Ah… what was his name?" General Elwood said scratching his chin.

Suddenly Colonial Weaver chimed in saying "Damian Sir"

"Ah that's right Damian, he seemed to think we had some plot against him or something like that" The General said while shaking his head.

As soon as I heard Damian's name it made sense to me. You see Damian was one of those people who blamed every problem in the world on some government conspiracy. If only I had known that Damian had been right for once by not taking the job. His reasoning was still flawed of course, but it saved him from having to do this interview.

Eventually I remembered what they were asking me to work on and without thinking I said to no one in particular "I can't believe you want me to help you make fictional characters real" tensing a little when I finally realized what I had said.

"Well, can you tell me what our most powerful weapon we currently have in our arsenal?" General Elwood asked me.

"Well… it would have to be nuclear weapons, but I don't…" I said getting interrupted before I could finish.

"Where was the first nuclear weapon built?" General Elwood asked me again.

"The Manhattan Project of course" I said now looking rather confused

"Now tell me, it you had the ability to go back in time to… let's say… 1910, and you told them about the Manhattan project and its goals, how would they react?" The General said now with a grin on his face.

"Well… I guess they would either laugh at me or call me crazy" I said finally realizing where he was going with this.

"Right, and the atomic bomb was described in H.G. Wells book The World Set Free 19 years before it was found that Uranium could have its atoms split. It may have seemed crazy for a bomb that size to exist before the Manhattan Project, but soon after the Manhattan Project we dropped two and made thousands more. My point is even though it may seem crazy now, does not mean it can't be done"

After that we talked for a while longer about some minor details until a masked soldier entered the briefing room and informed us that we needed to get ready for the imminent landing. Which led to Colonia Weaver and I following General Elwood through the door the General had come through earlier. What I saw inside looked similar to the panic rooms I had seen, except this one had airliner style seats. All three of us sat down and buckled up while the four Reaper company members entered the room and closed the door behind them. After that we all sat and waited for the C-17 to land so I could see my new workplace.

Once the cargo plane landed we all walked off the plane and on to the tarmac of the air force base we had landed at. Looking around I saw a variety of aircraft that were parked around us as we walked to the convoy of Humvees waiting to take us to the base for the project. Once we all got in the Humvee we departed. We drove out of the base, onto a highway, and then turned left at a guard outpost.

When we pulled up to the guard booth I saw that there was a logo on the side and around it the name was written which read "Hanford Nuclear Site". I asked myself a little shocked at the location.

"Um… General Elwood, why are we going to a nuclear power plant?" I asked him with a hint of anxiety in my voice.

"Oh… yah I forgot to tell you, Project Genesis is based on the Hanford compound, because of the many advantages the site process." the general explained.

"What type of advantages?" I asked him wondering what a site like this can offer.

"For starters it has a nuclear power source of its own, so it's off of the grid and we can get as much electricity as we need. This is also added onto the fact that there is already a high security bunker installed there, as well as one of the best covers for a program like this." He said with a very official voice.

"What do you mean by a cover, and why is there already a bunker here?" I asked him when he had finished.

"The cover I was referring to was a way to keep Project Genesis out of the public eye; we do this by using underground radio jammers to jam any of those ground radar scanners that could find the base. We explain this interference by saying it comes from the nuclear waste that is supposedly buried around the compound, this has the added effect of keeping curious onlookers off of the compound." He said with a sly grin on his face.

What he had told me shocked me a little and so I asked him in a surprised voice "Wait! You mean this place is safe, there's no radiation coming from the ground?"

"Yes it is safe to walk around the compound there is no dangerous radiation outside of the reactor. Now to answer your second question I have to ask if you know the history of this site." General Elwood asked me.

"Yea, it was founded to produce Plutonium for the Manhattan Project" I said thinking back to my history class.

After hearing my answer the general nodded and said "Correct, this led to the creation of the underground bunkers that we are using for Project Genesis. However, we have added on many new tunnels and made many upgrades to the existing ones as you will see shortly"

As soon as he finished speaking a silence fell over the interior of the Humvee, all that could be heard was the sound of the engine as we drove towards a building that looked like a strangely shaped ocean liner. This silence didn't last long, because we reached the building that most people think is a reactor.

Once we got out of the truck Elwood's security got out of the other Humvees and came over to escort him, Colonial Weaver, and I inside the building and then closing the doors behind us. After we passed through another security check point we proceeded into a lobby like area.

"Sorry for all of the security, you can't be too careful you know" General Elwood apologized.

All three of us walked over to a door to an elevator where Colonial Weaver slid a card through a slot next to the door. As we waited for the elevator Elwood pointed things out to me, such as the architecture's resistance to damage, and a lot of information on the capabilities of the base. He was telling me about the amount of electricity the nuclear plant could make for the base when the elevator arrived with an electronic sounding ding.

We all entered the elevator and waited for the doors to close. Once they were closed both the Colonial and the General slid their cards through the card reader and had their retinas scanned; however, General Elwood did something extra. He punched in some code on the touch screen and then said "Guest Clearance" which was followed by computer voice saying "Voice key recognized". That's when the elevator started to move downwards to an unknown location.

It was then I noticed how advanced this elevator was, in fact it looked like it had been taken off a Star Trek set. The panel where you entered the direction was a glass covered touch screen, the elevator appeared to be constructed of some sort of stainless steel except for the doors which appeared to be made of Plexiglas and had a white logo printed in the center. The logo read "Area-37 Pushing Future Boundaries of Science".

"Area-37?" I said softly to myself.

"Yes" responded General Elwood who had heard me "We are Area-37, as you can see we are not as well known as our sister site Area-51, which in your case is a good thing".

The elevator continued to fall for about a minute or so until we reached our destination, once we had stopped falling, the doors opened with a ding while an electronic voice said "Area-37, top floor, Security". After the computer's announcement we all exited the futuristic elevator to find, you guessed it, another security checkpoint.

I had to get a pass made for me since I was new to the job, and I was told I was required to wear it whenever I was walking around the facility or as General Elwood put it I would look like Swiss Cheese. After I got all my paper work out of the way General Elwood gave me a tour of the base, but Colonial Weaver left us to go check on something.

As we walked I noticed how nice this place was and also the fact that this base look far ahead of anyplace I had seen before, and a lot more expensive as well. I was impressed by the labs, they looked so nice and new; Elwood also said they had made scientific advances I would not see anywhere else in the world, which looking at this place I could believe. As soon as the tour was done he left me and I went to the cafeteria to get some dinner. It surprised me that free food could taste so good. While the burger and fries may not be considered a gourmet meal, I've had a lot worse in the past.

Once I finished eating I found my quarters and opened the door to find a full apartment, complete with a kitchen. . I set my alarm for 8:00 the next day and went to bed. The traveling must have taken it out of me because I have never fallen asleep so quickly.

When my….

**Interview Room- Present Day**

The door next to the one way mirror burst open interrupting me mid sentence.

"Here's the brief case you requested sir, sorry about the delay" the person who had entered the room said handing my brief case to the Unnamed man who was listening to my story.

"It's about time, now please leave I have an interview to conduct" my interviewer said in an impatient voice.

"Yes sir, sorry Lieutenant Dugan" the subordinate said hurrying out of the room.

"Shall we see your so called proof?" He said turning to me while holding up the brief case.


	4. The Birth of a New Era

**This took a while to get on here but I wanted to make sure it was good, and get some work done on the next chapter as well. I promise the next chapter will be up a lot faster then this one and it will be a good one, you'll also get to see his reason for coming for help in the next chapter as well. Oh and want to thank Aleron's Sword for reviewing. As always enjoy the story and please review now on with the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Interview Room- Present Day<strong>

The lieutenant took the brief case containing the proof of the program, and laid it on the metal table in front of me.

He then said in a very skeptical voice "You had better have more than pictures in there if you want to prove this is legit".

"Don't worry I've got a lot more than just pictures" I told him a business like tone while opening the lock on the brief case.

"So, you brought your Gameboy as well?" He responded sarcastically.

"Well, at least you're lightening up a little" I said finding the folder I was searching for.

"So, this is it?" the lieutenant said with a slight hint of anticipation.

"Yes, I know I'll need to show you the other pieces of evidence, but for now… I think the pictures will be best to start with." I said opening the file.

I then laid down the different stacks of pictures on the table. Each stack was paper clipped together along with a label to indicate what test group they were from. Once all of the pictures were out of the folder I selected the stack that had a big capital A on the front label.

"Right, this was our first test group, let's just say… things didn't go so good for them, but it was the first time we tried to make a Pokémon" I said handing the stack of about 10 pictures to my interviewer.

Once the pictures were in his hands he stopped and stared at the picture. I could tell from his expression that he was surprised by what he saw, most likely because the pictures he was looking at looked too real to be faked. This was especially true for the pictures of the failed experiments, with the mangled bodies. There was one showing a major distortion of the body of one of the rats that particularly gave Lieutenant Dugan the creeps.

Eventually the Lieutenant managed to ask "Uhh… What Pokémon is this supposed to be?"

I took the pictures back for a moment and quickly shuffled through them until I found the picture I was looking for. Once I found what he was looking for I handed back the pictures while pointing to the picture that was now on the top of the stack. Dugan looked at the picture that he was being directed towards to see a giant purple rat.

"We started by trying to make a Rattata" I told the agent

"Uh… that doesn't look much like a Pokémon. In fact it looks more like an over grown purple lab rat to me" He said while staring at the picture.

"Well, that's because it is an over grown purple lab rat with a hairy tail and enlarged teeth of course" I responded "It was the first test group you can't expect much. In fact this was basically us trying to see if this was even feasible and to see if the technology was working as well" I said pointing to the picture.

"How did you decide on Rattata anyways?" he asked while looking at some of the other pictures I had placed on the table.

"I was just about to tell you that in my story…"

**Project Genesis- Hanford- 3 Years ago**

My alarm had sounded bringing me to a conscious but groggy sate. I sat in my quarters for about five minutes before I got up and dressed myself in my science team uniform. The science team uniforms consisted of a white button up shirt underneath a lab coat, kaki colored jeans, and all black shoes. I was told that I was able to choose anything else I wanted to wear, but honestly I didn't have anything else to wear. A minute or so after I had dressed myself I clipped on my security badge and left my room to go get breakfast.

About an hour after my alarm had gone off I found myself standing in a lab being welcomed to the team. That's when I found out that I would be leading what they called "The Delivery Systems Team" which surprised me quite a bit simply because I wasn't just new to the team, but the fact I had just been just taken out of a college. When I expressed my surprise to them they reassured me that I was the correct person for the position, because I knew the most about the delivery method we were going to be using. While I wasn't quite sure about the position I had been assigned I went along with it, focusing instead on what I was being told by the group of scientists.

They told me the plans and criteria that they needed to fulfill in order for the project to be ruled a success. That's when I noticed that the rest of my former teammates were not there, and I started to feel worried and lied to. Once the science team leader, Steven, was finished talking he asked if I had any questions.

"Yes I do" I said "I was told you hired the people who were on my old UCLA team, but I don't see them here, where are they?" I asked sounding a little worried.

"Um… I will need to check on this answer to be sure, but I believe they are getting there affairs in order before they come to the site" he said looking a little unsure.

"Wait I had to leave right away, why do they get more time?" I asked with a harsh tone.

"Well, you were much more important to the project then the others because you developed the delivery system we needed. That's also the reason you're a team leader on your first day." Steven said calmly.

After this …

**Interview Room- Present Day**

"I'm sorry to interrupt your story, but how is this in any way explaining the pictures I'm looking at right now" Lieutenant Dugan asked with a hint of confusion, but mixed with quite a bit of annoyance.

"I was just setting the scene up for you, and providing you with a list of names so you wouldn't be confused" I explained to him.

"Well, I just hate all this waiting" the agent said returning to the pictures in front of him.

"Alright, I guess I can skip to the part where the project actually started. Now let me see… I think we began work later that day; it was after lunch…"

Project Genesis- Hanford- 3 years ago

Once we had eaten we returned to the lab and got to work. The first thing my team and I worked on was recreating the technology I had developed back at UCLA. With the technological innovations that the base had available, we had the modified bacteria cells in the bio reactor before our shift was over. While we only loaded the modified germ cells with a marker DNA that was easy to track, the test the next day showed that we had put the system back together correctly.

After the successful test we began working on some of the other important pieces for the delivery system. The biggest of these components was a way to create instantaneous morphing in the host. This would instantly switch the implanted genes on all at once, while also speeding up bodily functions so necessary changes were made to the body as needed. The inserted genes would have done this themselves, but it would have taken a long time, and the only way this program would be practical was if it could rapidly create the desired outcome.

This was a major challenge for our program, it was so hard for us to figure out how to accomplish this task, we had to sit around and think of how we could pull this off. We sat at a table for two days strait trying to come up with ideas on how to increase the rate of cellular activity. The problem we kept having was how we were supposed to create that much replication, with the amounts of energy it would take in the body; little did I know the solution to this problem would come at 3:27 AM.

**Project Genesis- Sleeping Quarters- 3:27 AM**

I had been asleep for about 3 hours at this point, and had fallen asleep frustrated with the problem we currently faced. I instantly sat up when I heard a knock on my door. I jump up and shuffled over to the door trying to rub some of the sleep out of my eyes. I opened the door to find Markus one of the scientists I worked with standing in my door way.

Once my door was open Markus excitedly shouted "I think I found a solution!"

"huh? A solution? A solution to what?" I said completely confused.

"The solution for the morphing problem" Markus said a little annoyed.

Suddenly I remembered the aggravating position we were currently stuck in, saying "Oh… Right, right!" after a moment's pause I continued by asking him "What's your solution?".

"Well, the problem was we didn't have enough energy to complete the transformation, correct?"

"Yah" I said remembering the problem

"Well, why don't we just put in a gene that tricks the brain into thinking it needs more food and once it get the desired amount of energy into the body the gene starts the transformation process, and when that's done the gene shuts off" he asked me looking pleased with himself.

I was silent for a moment thinking about what Markus had just suggested eventually saying "I think that may actually work".

"So, we'll try it!" he asked excitedly

"Yes, but in the morning I want to sleep some more and you should try the same" I said taking a small step back.

"Oh yah, I forgot it was 3:30, good night" he chuckled turning away.

"See you in the lab" I said as I closed the door and returned to my bed.

**Genesis Project- Lab- 4 days later**

This was a day of excitement for all of us on the team; because we finally got to test out the first batch of something we called the PGTF or Pokémon Gene Transformation Formula. It was a lot like the RGRA injection except we added an instruction that allowed for the instant transformation of the subject into the desired Pokémon. The other difference was the genes chosen for delivery would be very different from the original.

Which Pokémon should be created first had been the topic of debate since the beginning of the project. It was eventually decided that we would start with a Rattata, because they were normal type Pokémon, which was the easiest to create, it was also one of the lowest normal types in the Pokédex, and it was a rat like the lab rats we were injecting with the PGTF.

I can tell you right now the test was not a pretty sight to see, neither was the aftermath, but it lead to a lot of improvements that would be made later on. When we first injected the rats they acted completely normal for about 15 minutes, then the transformation initializer kicked in. Not long after the first rat started eating they all started gorging themselves on the food we had placed in front of them. Once they had eaten the contents of the food bowl in there cage, which we had measured out to be the amount needed for the transformation to work, they began to walk around their cages normally again. Another 45 minutes later the food must have been digested enough by one rat, because he flopped over on his side, and started to writhe around on the floor of his cage. We watched him for a while, as we watched its white hair fell out and was quickly replaced by purple hair that also grew in covering its tail. We watched in awe as its teeth and body grew as well. Just as the rat looked like it was going to survive it suddenly stopped moving and it was no longer breathing.

We would later find out that it had died from purple hair forming inside its central nervous system and brain. It wasn't the only one who had been killed by purple hair, 23 others died in the exact same way while 8 had died from purple hair forming in their repertory system causing them to suffocate. 3 had died from becoming disfigured during the transformation process, and 15 of the rats died from cardiac arrest. That left only one rat alive, while its body had been configured to where we wanted it to be it seemed to have lost its mind. After we ran the final tests on it we decided to keep it as a mascot of sorts.

We sorted out the problems with the hair which was being cause by a lack of cell differentiation; this caused the cells all over the rat's body to produce hair including the one that shouldn't. The one problem we had a hard time figuring out was the rats that had gone into cardiac arrest. That is until I found the solution, though I owe it all to that rat we decided to keep, because I got the idea when I was feeding her. While I was feeding her I noticed how she acted with the psychosis she had received during the testing which made me wonder, what had caused it since scans had revealed no hair in her vital systems? I then remember the pain and the stress all of the rats had shown when the injection was given to them. I then wondered if this was the cause of the cardiac arrest in those 15 rats as well as the source of our survivor's psychosis.

In the next batch of the PGTF substance we included instructions that would put the subject to sleep before the transformation process starts. These instructions would also block the pain receptor's paths to the brain to help make it as painless as possible. Once the transformation was over these genes would be turned off and would not be replicated again in the organism. We had to use this technique instead of a tranquilizer because we needed the rats to eat before the transformation, and we also didn't know how long the transformation would take. We had also patched up the problems we had with the cell differentiation in the host.

Once we were about to run the next test, Evan walked through the door to the lab. He was followed by the other members of my old UCLA team I was on.

"Hey there you are!" Even said once he spotted me "How the hell did they get you to wear that?" he asked when he saw me in the lab uniform.

"Well, they pay me $100,000 for every month I wear it" I said with a smile. I then asked them all "Where the hell you guys been for two weeks?"

"Well, we were thinking over the offer we had gotten" Evan answered me

"Wait you got think it over time?" I said in a surprised voice

"Didn't you?" he asked me in with surprise in his voice

"No, I had to decide then and there" I said a bit loudly

"Well, maybe it's because you're our boss" He said shrugging

"Well… Wait, I'm your boss?" I asked confused now

"Uh yah we were told to report to you for our assignments" he said nodding. "Well, everyone but me, since I'm assigned to the genetics team" he said while shrugging.

After that was all settled we got to work with the new set of injections. The new PGTF injection worked great, only four of the fifty rats injected had died. Of the ones that had died it was the result of the transformation error that we couldn't correct until we hit the 6th generation of PGTF. At which point we had figured out how to create a Rattata that looked like the actual Pokémon.

Once we had reached that point we began to work on giving them the ability to evolve as well. This was no easy task, but it was helped by the transformation techniques we developed for the injection. How it worked is the injection would have two sets of genes or three depending on the number of evolutions the Pokémon has. Only one set of the genes gets read when it is first injected into the test subject. The DNA that is not read is ignored until it evolves into its next form. During that time the new genes are activated and the old ones are shut off, and then the transformation process begins again, making the necessary changes to the organism's body,

The evolution process was an easy problem in comparison to making attacks for the Pokémon. I think we did a good job for what we had to work with, and for the most part we got the attacks down, but let me tell you it was no cake walk.

Once we completed this component we combined all of our advancements into one injection that we named Agent-R. Which stood for Agent Rattata, while this injection was only good for creating Rattatas we hoped it could easily be converted to create other Pokémon.

We only had to test it once, because of how successful the injection was. With the exception of the very first injection given, but that was corrected right away, and it only happened because someone forgot to include the exclusion instructions in the injection. This mistake caused the rat that was injected with it to turn into a Rattata and a Raticate at the same time. Let's just say the results weren't pretty. After that incident we corrected the error and the injection worked perfectly, granted the evolution part took a few weeks to confirm, but it performed the way it was designed to, without any casualties this time round.

We were so excited by our success that we called up General Elwood to tell him that we had made the first real Pokémon. When he heard this he promised to come and see our work. He then told us to create the other Pokémon as well.

**Interview Room- Present Day**

"Well, that story is great, and these pictures sure do look like the real deal, but I need more than just pictures and a story to believe you" the lieutenant said with a serious tone.

"Don't worry I figured that, so I brought in something you can't dismiss" I said while opening my brief case and rummaging through it again.

"Ok I'm ready anytime" he said placing the pictures he had in his hands on the table.

"We were successful in creating all the Pokémon, except for some of the legendary Pokémon" I said still feeling around inside of my brief case. Just then I found the small object I had been searching for "There you are!" I shouted pulling a small metal box out of my brief case. "You don't know what I had to do to smuggle this off the base" I said with a devious smile.

"What that box?" Lieutenant Dugan asked in a confused tone.

I answered "No, what's inside the box" I then punched in the ten digit code on the front key pad unlocking the case. I then opened the case to reveal a red and white orb with a button separating the two colors, resting on the foam interior.

"That's not what I think it is?" He asked me like someone might ask is they were hallucinating.

"Yah, we made these little guys at project Genesis, with a little help from the Area-51 team as well" I said picking up the ball in my hand. "You may want to ready yourself" I warned him as I threw the Pokéball at the ground. Once the ball hit the ground the ball split in half sending out a light that then began to take shape.

Once the light faded the shape became a small yellow creature with red circles on its cheeks as well as a lightning bolt shaped tail. The ball returned to my hand, and then the small yellow creature turn towards me blinked once and then spoke saying "Pikachu".


	5. The Plan

**OK I finally got this up Sorry for the long wait I had a bunch of crap I had to do and some other projects i was getting of the ground so here it is and I hope you thought it was worth the wait :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Interview room- Present Day**

After I had released the Pokémon from its capsule Lieutenant Dugan seemed to turn pail and looked like he was about to pass out. As I watched him the yellow creature that had come out of the red and white ball followed my gaze over to where the Lieutenant stood. Once the Pikachu saw the person standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face his ears perked up and he happily shouted "Pika!" to the person he just met.

I looked up at the Lieutenant who looked even more confused than he had before "Oh right, I forgot you can't understand him" I laughed a little.

"You're telling me you can?" the lieutenant said a little skeptically

"Well yah he is my partner after all" I answered him back.

"What did he say then?" Lieutenant Dugan asked impatiently

"He said hello of course" I laughed

Pikachu then turned towards me and quickly said "Pi…Pi…Pi"

"What is it buddy?" I asked him crouching down a little

"Pika…Pi…Pi…Pika" my Pikachu asked me pointing towards the lieutenant

"What!" the lieutenant asked in a defensive tone.

"Nothing, he just wants to know your name" I said in a reassuring tone.

"Uhh… I'm Lieutenant Dugan" the he said obviously uncomfortable

"Pi Pika Pika" Pikachu said sticking his hand out for a hand shake

"He says his name is Bolt, and he wants you to shake his hand" I interpreted for the man who did not understand the pokéspeak. Seeing the lieutenants hesitation on shaking hands with Pikachu I encouraged him by saying "Don't worry, as long as you don't grab his tail or call him a rat he won't hurt you" I also scratched him behind the ears for good measure.

Slowly Lieutenant Dugan stretched out his hand a grasped Bolt's paw. Once contact was made the two made a quick up and down motion; once they finished Bolt said happily "Pikachu!"

Just as the hand shake was over the door to the interview room burst open once again and in walked the same subordinate who had delivered my brief case.

"Sorry to interrupt again sir but the commander… wants… an update…" The subordinate said halting mid sentence.

"What does the commander want an up-date on, Private?" Lieutenant Dugan asked the now pail underling.

"Umm… am I… seeing things?" he asked pointing to Bolt

"Pika?" Bolt asked scratching his head

After hearing Bolt talk the private collapsed on the floor from shock.

"Oh great" Lieutenant Dugan sighed pulling out a hand held radio. "I need a medical team in interview room 2A, Do you Copy over?" he said into the walky-talky.

"Roger that, can you tell us what happened? Over" a scratchy voice asked over the speaker of the radio.

"Private Barnett passed out from something he saw with my investigation, oh and by the way you may want to prepare your team for what you're about to see also, over" the lieutenant said to the walky-talky.

"Um, can you be a little more specific about what we need to prepare for, over" the response said back.

"Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said putting the radio back on his belt loop. "We have to wait a while maybe you should tell me how you two became partners" Lieutenant Dugan suggested.

"Actually that's a good Idea, how did that all start again…" I said trying to remember all the details I could.

"Pika pika ka pi Pikachu" Bolt reminded me

"Oh that's right, so it was about three days after we made the first Pokémon…"

**Project Genesis- Labs- 3 years ago**

About three days after our success with the Rattata group we decided to try to make a Pikachu next, because it was the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and it only seemed right. We also wanted to make a Pokémon that had a little more complex attacks than Rattata had. With those ideas in mind we move to testing the DNA we had made for the selected Pokémon.

The test showed that our injection that was now named the Pokémon Transformation Fluid, or PTF for short, worked with the new DNA fine it only needed some slight modifications. The tests also revealed the fact we needed to refine the aesthetic appearance of the Pikachus we were producing. Well actually it was more than just Pikachus we were making; we in fact had all three stages being developed at the same time. We had a total of 75 mice that were divided into three test groups, one for Pichu, another for Pikachu, and the last one for Raichu. These three different groups lacked the ability to evolve and were only used to test the accuracy of the appearance. These groups weren't far off from there fictional counter parts, but they looked a bit rough, for example the red circles on Pikachu's cheeks were deformed or their outlines were all squiggly. These test groups were also used to see if it was possible for us to control were the electric organs formed in an organism. This was successful, because we were able to make the electrical organs form in its cheeks.

While the first results were very positive we decided to form one more test group before trying for the final product. The results were amazing, all of the groups looked like there animated counterparts with the exception of a few details, and the power of their electric attacks was boosted greatly and only needed a few minor tweaks for the final test version.

Once PG-Testgroup-2B was ruled a success we moved onto completing the final product about 14 days ahead of schedule. We had mastered the transformation technology much more quickly than we had original thought possible; in fact we had already started to map out the genes of the Charmander we were going to make next.

We only used 25 mice for PG-Testgroup-2C because we didn't need as many for this test groups since we had proven that it was safe to use by now, and we had also given this group the ability to evolve. Which brings up an interesting point, we noticed that Pikachu evolves when it was exposed to a thunderstone which we replicated by having our Pikachu evolve once they were exposed to a specific frequency of radiation from a special rock we made.

Aside from that little hiccup we had no problems with this test groups in the slightest, well that is until we tried to place them into their enclosures. They all went into their new homes quietly except for Subject-TG2C-17 who managed to escape by using his natural static cling to hitch a ride out of the labs. He then followed my sent back to my quarters because he had interacted with me the first time after he had been transformed.

I woke up to find him staring down at me with his big black eyes; you could say I was more than just surprised to find him outside of the lab, let alone my living quarters. I then picked up the Pichu and delivered him to his new home which was a relief to the people who had been searching the base for him. He didn't stay in his enclosure for long in the week that followed he escaped another three times and every time he ended up in my quarters. That's when I asked if I could save everyone a lot of trouble and just have him stay in my quarters. After a bit of debate the head security officer decided it would be fine as long as the Pichu that just about everyone on the base was now calling Bolt would not get into anymore trouble. I promised, but I got the feeling that it would be hard to keep that promise for long.

**Interview Room- Present day**

"So wait first question, how did you get there electric attacks to match the one depicted in the games?" the lieutenant asked.

"Oh, I forgot to explain that, sorry." I apologized. "How we did that, was a combination of the electrical organs that we had gotten from electric eels and other electric animals, and by giving them hair that doubles as a battery slash generator. How it would work is the electric organs would constantly emit a small electric charge that would be stored in the Pikachu's fur, as they moved around their fur also created static electricity that is also stored in its fur, this charge builds its self until the Pikachu needs it for an attack. When this happens the electric organs that we modified to be able to output more power gives off a big charge that it would then direct through most likely its tail to help guild the electric charge to the target, this current moving through the Pikachu's fur also picks up some of the electricity stored in the fur making it significantly more powerful." I said taking a breath after my long winded response.

"Um… ok…" Lieutenant Dugan said rubbing his forehead while looking a little over whelmed.

"Do you want me to go over it again?" I asked him

"Uh… no, let's just move on. So why didn't you use rats again for this test instead of mice?" he asked looking at the Private who was still passed out on the floor.

"Well for starters we wanted to see if the injection worked with different animals, and also the fact that Pikachu was an electric mouse made us want to stick with the mice for this test" I explained

The lieutenant started to ask me the follow up question saying "Ok but I still…"But before he could finish the door to the interview room opened again and in stepped three uniformed medics.

The three quickly saw the patent they had come for on the ground with a foil safety blanket over the top of him. As soon as they knelt down we put our interview on hold to assist the medics in any way possible.

**Hanford WA-Project Genesis Site- Command room- Present Day**

Back at the Project Genesis site a group of soldiers are waiting in the main control room of the facility. One of these soldiers is obviously in control because he is giving orders and making checks.

The man in charge then asks "What's the countdown have left Captain?"

"2 mikes and counting sir" The captain responds

"Right send the order to report to stations" The commanding officer ordered

"Right away sir, but… what code are we running?" The captain asked.

"Code Replenish" His superior told him

"Understood" The captain said turning to his console to type in a command, he waited a moment for the ready symbol to appear on his screen. Once he saw the green dot appear he quickly picked up the microphone and said "All units this is Crow's Nest we are requesting stations for all call signs, code replenish. I repeat, all call signs report to stations for a code replenish, Crow's Nest out."

"Captain also start the operations clock now, I want to see how long this takes us" he said turning towards his own computer screen.

"Roger" The captain said starting the timer up and placing it up on the main display.

**Interview Room- Present day**

About three minutes after the medics had arrived Private Barnet started to come to and move around. The medic that was apparently in charge because of his commanding nature finally looked up to notice the other presence in the room. As he was raising his head it suddenly stopped and was locked onto something that was close to the ground. Following his gaze I found myself looking at Bolt standing next to me watching the private with a concerned look on his face.

"What the hell is that thing" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh this is bolt he's a Pokémon, a Pikachu to be precise" Lieutenant Dugan answered in a calm tone.

"You expect me to believe that? And if you do then you must be bats" the medic responded except he used a more colorful vocabulary then I deemed necessary to repeat.

"Yes I do corporal, I also expect soldiers to watch their mouths around superior officers" the lieutenant said in a scalding tone.

"Oh yes sir" the Corporal said sarcastically with a mocking salute.

"You're lucky I'm not the commander now gather up Barnet and get your ass out of here, oh and the next time I tell you to come prepared for what you're about to see, be ready" the lieutenant said shaking his head.

"All right we'll let you continue your interview" the Corporal said turning to the private who had collapsed helping him to his feet and helping him out of the room. The other three medics quickly followed them closing the door as they left the room.

"That kid is going to get himself a court marshal one day" the lieutenant said to himself in a low voice. He then turned to me asking "What do you have left of your story?".

"Not much I mean you understand almost the entire project in general terms. The only part I didn't go over was how we created 630 different species. So, I think you're ready to here why I came to you for help" I said trying to remember if I had forgotten anything.

"Yes what is? What do you need help with?" Lieutenant Dugan asked excitedly.

"It started about a month ago…"

**Washington D.C.- Pentagon Briefing Room- about 1 month ago**

There were five of us currently sitting at the conference table that was in the middle of the briefing room that was on the fifth floor of the pentagon. The five people at the table consisted of me, General Elwood, Even, and two other science team heads. We were all sitting at the table waiting for the Joint Chiefs of Staff to enter the room so we could give them our report for the year's progress. If all went well they would sign off on continuing our funding so we could complete the project. At this point we had about a year left for our timeline before we could deem the project ready for full deployment. Some of the Pokémon we had created were field tested by black ops teams, but we still needed to make a few tweaks before it was truly ready for regular use.

We honestly expected this meeting to be just a check point since we had finished all the Pokémon we deemed viable to make, and had them field tested. The field tests had gone better than we had anticipated, and after the missions were over the agents that we had nicknamed Romeo Company had said that they never wanted to go into combat without them ever again. This was on top of the many technological developments we had made for the project. All of these things considered we figured that we would get our funding no problem, but we were wrong…

Once the commanders of the various branches of the US military had entered the room and sat down at the table we started our presentation. We showed them all the advancements we had made, a slide show of the pictures we had taken during the project, and even a video showing the field testing of the Pokémon. I noticed something strange half way through the presentation; it was like they weren't actually paying attention. I dismissed this as them deciding they didn't need to listen because they knew they were going to give us the funding because they knew of our impeccable record. My theory was proven wrong about ten minutes later; we had finished presenting and gave time to answer questions. This was met with an awkward silence that was only broken when one of the commanders finally spoke up saying "I'm sorry to be the one to inform you of this gentlemen but… this project cannot be approved for further funding".

"Can't be approved!" General Elwood said in a shocked voice "What do you mean it can't be approved!"

"Well I'm sure you know that the new administration has made a pledge to try and lower the deficit" One of the Chiefs Of Staff asked

"Yes, but I'm not sure what that has to do with cutting our funding" Elwood said in a worried voice

"I think you know what we're telling you" Said a man in a army dress uniform and continued saying "I think you understand that we got orders to shut down Project Genesis because it has been demeaned an unnecessary cost"

General Elwood had a look of shock on his face and finally managed to push out the words "You can't be serious" then he got mad and started to yell "How are we unnecessary! We've been working on a new weapon never seen before! And unlike those idiots at project Aurora we got ours in the field already! Let me guess… Project Aurora gets to keep their funding, don't they?"

After a little while and some raised voices we left the meeting room. We knew we only had about 10 months to get our affairs in order and to prepare for our project to be chopped up and distributed. We knew they would take our research and apply it in other projects just to assure that they could still use the research they spend billions of dollars on. That was not the problem the problem was what resulted from that meeting.

General Elwood was not just frustrated he was pissed. He took this as a personal attack on his work, and viewed it as Headquarters questioning his leadership skills. That was not the concerning part, what concerned us was the fact that he became obsessed with righting the wrong and a week after the meeting he began his plan to get even.

Now what was particularly bad about this was the fact that the man who controlled the entire facility dedicated to making one of the most devastating weapons ever devised was now looking out for only himself, what made it scarier was his plan. He didn't plan to only use the Pokémon but also the solution as a weapon as well.

Essentially his plan is this, Create a specialized gasified version of the PTF, compress the gas in specialized warheads until the gas assumes a liquid state, once filled the warheads are then loaded onto the 10 ICBMs (Intercontinental Ballistic Missile) located in the base. With each missile having a capacity for up to 10 warheads each he could hit the entire east coast.

As soon as we heard his intentions we knew this was a bad thing and we had to do something and so that's why I'm here right now.

**Interview room- Present Day**

"So you learned about this plan of his about a month ago" Lieutenant Dugan asked me

"Yes" I confirmed while nodding my head

"So since you knew of his plan to launch a missile attack, why didn't you come to us sooner?" he asked me

"For starters we thought he was joking about the whole thing. We only knew he was serious when he made it our only priority a week later, and by then we couldn't go and get help because he had Reaper Company on high alert. The only way I was able to get out and tell you was because I had a prescheduled vacation that he let me keep" I told him

"Yes but what do you want us…" the lieutenant began

"Can't you see I need you to stop this! We must before… he can launch the gas on major population centers" I said with a sound of urgency in my voice.

What followed was a long silence of disbelief at what I had just told him. Finally the Lieutenant spoke saying "I have to go and explain this to my superiors" I could only hope that meant we were going to get help.

**At the Project Genesis site- now**

A radio crackles on saying "Sir, we are in position and ready to begin the arming process"

A smile came over General Elwood's face as he said "Excellent, begin at once" and then sitting back to enjoy his moment of victory Saying softly to himself "Revenge is profitable, gratitude is expensive"

**Note: Elwood's quote at the end was from Edward Gibbon. Just to let you know I'm not plagerising**


End file.
